myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ji12/Ji12 - Fanfiction - Ch2.1 Maiko and Jason
(Note: Black text by Jason. Blue text by Josh.) Maiko and Jason *The next day as Jason and Alluvia are headed to the restaurant, he explains what is going on. Alluvia is ok with it. She knows Jason likes to help those he cares about, and if it's important to her master, then it's important to her. Besides, she is getting that parfait she’s really wanted to try since Chika has been bragging on them so. As Jason enters the restaurant with Alluvia, he is greeted by Maiko as usual.* M: Welcome back. *Looks at Alluvia* And who have you brought with you today? J: This is Alluvia. I’ve been promising to bring her here for a parfait for a while now. M: Nice to meet you. I’m Maiko. A: *nods quietly* ...Nice to meet you... M: Who do you want to serve you today? J: I think I’ll request Emiko as our server today. M:*Gives a closed eye, slightly tilted head smile* Of course... Emiko is an experience and a half. J: *Right before she closes her eyes, you catch a nearly unnoticeable look of hurt and disdain. E: Collects Jason and Alluvia* This way lovebirds. Try to pay more attention to your date than me. M: *Goes about her duties, harmlessly flirting and making small talk.* J: She almost seemed upset that I chose you as my server today. E: *Seats Jason with a clear view of Maiko’s area and Alluvia right next to him* E: *hushed tone* Saw that did you? It’s her dislike of me. E: *normal voice* I’ll be right back with your drinks, my beloved master! E: *returns with their drinks* E: *in a hushed tone* Keep your eyes on that group near the bar. M: *Never loses a beat as more customers start showing up. Flirting at random.* E: *normal tone* W-what do you mean you want to reward me? A-a K-k-kiss? *As E hurries away, you notice M deflecting questions like Emiko said* J: So all that flirting she’s doing is a protection mechanism she uses to keep from getting hurt again. E: *Pretends to blush and hides her mouth as she speaks* A whole different world than you thought with her, right? A: Until she can open up and learn to trust again, she may never be truly happy. J: I wonder if Maiko even fully trusts her master now? E: Hardly the case... She is helping him acclimate to his core, and is almost entirely possessive of his training time... *walks away to check on other customers* M: *catches Jason looking at her and gives a smile* E: *Appears out of nowhere* Has master and his love decided on their meal? J: Alluvia will have one of those famous parfaits, and I’ll have a sandwich to start with. E: My beloved master never gets his Emiko a parfait, only his love interests! *Rushes off sobbing* J: Emiko’s good at subterfuge. I can’t tell if she’s acting or really upset. A: What’s Master’s plan? J: I’m hoping something will present itself soon. M: *Works her way around her zone and then towards Jason and Alluvia* Enjoying yourselves so far? E: *Comes back with their orders* Oh Maiko-nee? Coming to check on my beloved master and his love? M: I was just making sure you weren’t laying it on too thick in front of Alluvia-san. A:*gets swirly eyes eating parfait* J: Oh hey Maiko! Alluvia seems to be. It’s her first parfait here. Sure seems busy around here today. E: *motions Maiko away* He’s right. Attend your customers please! My master wishes no further guests. M: *Is back to dealing with a rather large group of rowdy boys* E: Is there anything else my master and his love would like? J: Yes. Please bring Alluvia another parfait. That first one didn’t last long! I appreciate you taking the time to help me with this. E: Maybe we can get her back to normal... J: It may just be my imagination, but it almost seems there is a hint of something different when she talks to me or my girls. ...A glimmer of curiosity in her eyes as to how my girls can seem so happy. *looks at Alluvia’s starry eyes anticipating the next parfait* No not that glimmer! E: *ponders* Maybe a longing for the way our life was before I messed it all up... We used to all be just as happy. J: Sometimes the hardest thing to hear is what you need most, the truth. E: *Tears up a little* I’ll get your other parfait master. *shuffles off* A: Master, those boys seem to be harassing Maiko. J: What’s going on? E: *Returns with the 2nd parfait and sees Alluvia’s worried look* I would not worry for Maiko-nee Alluvia-san, it’s them you should worry for. *The boys get rowdier. When Maiko tells them to quiet down or leave, one grabs Tsumiko. In that very moment, Jason hears a chair break. Then within 5 seconds, all the boys are on the floor groaning.* *Maiko, still holding a chair leg, tells them to get out. Her usual happy expression is replaced by a cold, vacant glare.* J: *Before he can even start to get up to help, it’s over* Did Josh teach her to fight like that? Are all you girls, er, so talented? *As the boys limp out, Maiko drops the chair leg and runs to the back* *Tsumiko calms everyone and politely asks everyone to leave, no charge for their meals* Yuki: *walking by* Stupid boys ruining it for everyone else and making my sisters sad! E: Well looks like you have an opening... J: I think I’ll go check on her. *follows Maiko to the back* T: *starts clearing tables and cleaning up the mess* E: *helps clean up* Yuki: *hangs a temporarily closed sign on the restaurant door* J: Maiko, are you ok? Those guys deserved what they got. You know you had no choice. M: You are probably right, but I should have explored other options first... non violent ones. J: Any decision you make, when it involves protecting your loved ones, is never wrong. When he grabbed Tsumiko, he gave you no other option. M: ...Except I never gave Tsumiko the option to handle it herself. She would have handled them differently... I... don’t know... J: Maiko, when you carry doubt in your heart, it can end up destroying you on the inside. Life can’t be based on “what ifs”. Tsumiko might have been able to protect herself, but she might not. Look at me for a second. *can see a hidden sadness in Maiko’s eyes* No regrets ok? M: *Lying* No regrets... J: *still hears sadness in her voice* I don’t think you’re being honest, and I know all your regret isn’t about what just happened. M: *stares at the ground* ...Most of my life has been about regret... J: Maiko I hope by now you realize I consider you a close friend and I care about you. My girls do, too, especially Chika. You shouldn’t have to hurt alone like this. M: ...You have enough to worry about... you should get back to your date. She might be getting jealous... J: Alluvia won’t mind, she isn’t my date, but I did promise her a famous parfait. You should know, Tsumiko isn’t the only star of this café. One of the reasons I come here, as often as I do, is to see you. Just being around you brightens my day, Maiko, as I know it does many others. I can see it in their faces as you wait on them. I can’t stand to see you sad, but I don’t want to make you feel worse by pushing the issue with you. I’ll give you all the time you need. If you want to talk about anything at all, I’m here for you. Just know you’re not alone. *as J gets up to go inside, he hopes he’s broken down part of the wall over Maiko’s heart, enough for the healing to begin.* M: *Reaches out and catches Jason’s pant leg* Now I might be the jealous one... *Blushing* Thanks for offering to talk to me about ...everything. Sometimes it’s just hard to feel like this isn’t all my fault... I know master doesn’t blame me or Emiko, but seeing him struggle still hurts. What if I could have done something different? I feel horrible for the way I have treated Emi-chan. She was right there, but I don’t know how to get past seeing him dying in her arms... I can’t imagine it’s been easy for Tsumi-chan either. Holding everyone together is tough. I haven’t made it easy on her. *starts crying* J: I understand how you feel, Maiko. *kneels down, puts his arm around her and lays her head on his shoulder* Sometimes it's just good to have a shoulder to cry on from someone who won't judge you. Don't blame yourself. Those we love the most are often the ones we end up hurting the most, too often without meaning to. *thinks about almost losing Alluvia* Tsumiko is doing what she has to for those she loves, end Emiko has kept her distance for both your sakes. none of you girls are at fault for anything, but yet all of you are hurting over a crazed man's actions. It doesn't have to be right away, and I know you won't forget, but you must forgive Emiko for an act she would never have done otherwise. *raises Maiko's head enough to look into her eyes* I just want what's best for all you girls. But most of all, Maiko, you've got to find it in your heart to forgive yourself. *gently tries to wipe away her tears* M: You're right, but it's hard to forgive myself... I wouldn't know where to start with Emiko-chan. Or if she would even accept my apology. J: All you can do is try. If she does or doesn't, at least you can begin the healing process. But I bet she's been hurting in her own way. M: I still have to apologize to master about the damage to the restaurant, and resorting to an unnecessary amount of force... J: I bet once he realizes his girls might be happy again, he'll forgive the violence. M: I suppose there is no harm in trying to apologize... J: Maiko, thank you for opening up to me. I know it was difficult. If you're ok, why don't we go back in and see if we can help clean up? M: I should be thanking you... I can see why both Tal and Alluvia are in love with you. *blushes* If you aren't careful, there may be three. J: *three?! now Jason blushes* No thanks necessary! I care about you and want to see you happy. *starts to head back inside with Maiko. M: *rejoins everyone to help clean up* My apologies for causing such a mess... T: *laughs* Maiko-nee only broke one chair. Nothing else was disturbed. No one even complained. E: About time you two showed up. Yuki has been hitting on Alluvia nonstop. Yuki: *stands next to Alluvia who looks like she has just heard every pick up line known to man* J: *to Maiko* See wasn't as bad as you thought. *walks over to Alluvia who gives Jason a suspicious look* A:So, ready to go Master? *gives Yuki an annoyed look* *Tsumiko bows* Tsumiko apologizes for the events of the day Alluvia-san. Things are normally more refined... We hope you come back soon! J: That's quite alright Tsumiko, sometimes things happen outside your control. *glances at Maiko* *whispers to Emiko* Thanks for your help. E: *whispers* Hopefully you got to that thick skull of hers... J: *nods at Emiko* We'll all come back next time, after Taley is, er, better. *J and A wave good bye as both head home* *After they leave, Maiko performs an "on the ground, bowing apology" to both Emiko and Tsumiko for the way she has acted.* Category:Blog posts